El primer día !
by kaguhime
Summary: Mi tercer fic de la Ah Um pair y de otras parejas mas .es shonen Ai ! y en pro de un mundo sin sakuno .....tendra dos capitulos, o mas ., es acerca de el primer dia como enamorados de momo y ryoma y de como este dia se vuelve....interesante .


Nyaaaa! que emocion mi tercer fic y el primero que hago largo! .

Antes de comensar voy a advertirles que este fic el full shonen ai!...asi que al que no le gusta se puede ir llendo .

Las parejas de este fic son:

La principal! ----- Ah Um Pair!

Le siguen la Dream Pair y la Data shhh pair !

Este fic se lo dedico especialmente a tres clubs en los foros de Dz , los clubs son : el club de la Ah um pair, el club de la Dream Pair y el club de la Data Shhh Pair.

Un especial agradecimiento a Mitsuki, una gran escritora de fics y a Rei chan que aunque tenemos algunos gustos distintod el amor por la Ah um pair nos une.

por un mundo en post de la Ah Um pair...dile NO A SAKUNO!

* * *

El primer día!...

El día comenzó como cualquier otro excepto por un simple detalle, Ryoma Echizen y Momoshiro Takeshi eran enamorados desde ayer en la noche!...y hoy seria su primer día de enamorados….en la escuela.

Ryoma apurare y baja a desayunar!- se le escucho decir a su prima nanako desde el primer piso- ryoma que seguía atontado pensando en momoshiro bajo distraído, lo que le costo caro pues karupin se había metido entre sus piernas lo que causo que terminara de bajar las escaleras de una manera poco ortodoxa, …………rodando!

Ryoma se puede saber en que piensas? Hoy estas muy distraído- pregunto su madre al verlo – Jajajaja, seguro esta enamorado! - dijo nanjiro mirando picadamente a ryoma , mientras este se sonrojaba y se sentaba a tomar desayuno – Nanjiro!- dijo la madre de ryoma mirando amenazadoramente a su esposo.

Después de la tortura que resulto ser el desayuno, plagado por comentarios preocupados de su sobre protectora madre e indirectas de su padre que termino callándose al ver su vida en peligro gracias a las miradas asesinas de su esposa, ryoma se dispuso por fin a salir de esa casa de locos e ir a la escuela, salio de su casa y espero a momoshiro para irse juntos al colegio.

A los dos minutos de haber salido de su casa diviso a momo en la esquina, venia rápidamente y se le veia un poco agitado al llegar a donde se encontraba ryoma paro en seco.

Buenos días Ryoma – dijo todo acalorado – Buenos días momo, aunque no se que les vez de buenos, mi papa nos esta espiando – dijo el mirando disimuladamente donde se encontraba su papá "barriendo la entrada" - Si lo se, me di cuenta, es por eso que no te salude como quería, pero eso lo arreglare pronto , vamos sube ya – dijo momoshiro un poco rojo pero sonriendo picaramente. Ryoma, agradeció que su padre se encontrara lejos y no haya escuchado los comentarios de su sempai, se subió a la bicicleta, pero esta vez se abrazo de momo en lugar de sujetarse nada mas – no me quiero caer- dijo el muy sonrojado. Momo comenzo a pedalear y al desaparecer de la vista del padre de Ryoma, Momo paro de súbito la bicicleta.

Que pasa momo? – pregunto ryoma al ver lo que hizo momo, sin embargo momo se voltio quedando cada a cara con él. Todavía no te saludo como es debido – dijo momo acercándose a ryoma, que en ese momento se puso rojo y se acerco a su sempai, pero antes de que se besaran alguien mas llego.

Hoi.. Hoi ! – escucharon en sus orejas momoshiro y ryoma y al escuchar a lo que parecía un neko se separaron súbitamente cayendo de la bicicleta.

Momoooo…….., ochibiiiiiiiiiii…… como están!... les estuve llamando desde lejos pero no me escucharon, se encuentran bien?- dijo eiji poniéndose en medio de los dos chicos se ya se habían levantado del suelo, obviamente no se había dado cuenta de lo que había interrumpido. Buenos días Eiji sempai – dijo momo que a sus adentros se encontraba maldiciendo su mala suerte y a la vez agradeciendo la inocencia de su sempai – Buenos días Eiji sempai…y fuji sempai? – pregunto ryoma que a sus adentros se preguntaba a si mismo " si donde esta, debería estar con el y no con nosotros…..¬¬ ". – Lo que pasa es que esta semana es el encargado de salón así que ya debe haber llegado mucho antes al colegio – dijo eiji sonriendo.

Al final momo se tuvo que olvidar de la idea de ir abrazado con Ryoma, mientras que ryoma se tuvo que olvidarse de su idea de ir a solas con su momo al colegio.

Ya en la entrada del colegio.

Nyya….yo me voy, de seguro fujiko (n.a : manera cariñosa en la que eiji llama a fuji , ver en el cap. # 104) ya debe estar en el salón esperándome, nos vemos! – dijo eiji que salio corriendo.

Por fin – dijo momo al ver como eiji ya se encontraba lejos – Ahora si momo sempai que le parece si lo acompaño a dejar su bicicleta y me recuerda que estábamos haciendo antes de que eiji sempai nos interrumpiera – dijo echizen coquetamente – Cla..claro – dijo momo todo rojo y sorprendido pues hasta ahora el único que había hecho comentarios de ese tipo siempre había sido el, pero al fin y al cabo ese cambio no le parecía nada mal. Los dos se encaminaron al lugar en donde se dejaban las bicicletas, pero de pronto se escucho – Ryoma –sama……Ryoma – kun …..Echizennn….

No, esto no le podía estar pasando hoy, primero su papá, luego eiji sempai y ahora esos tres, POR QUE A MI ….QUE TE HICE KAMISAMA! – se decía a si mismo Ryoma mientras veía con pesar a las personas que se acercaban a ellos dos, uno de las personas era Horio un miembro del club de tenis y las dos chicas que lo seguían gritando eran Tomota y la nieta de la entrenadora.

Momoshiro, que por dentro se imaginaba una hermosa y sangrienta escena rodeado de los cuerpos inertes de esos tres mocosos, no hizo nada más que sonreír fingidamente cuando ellos llegaron.

Buenos días momo sempai, Ryoma kun, momo sempai saludaron los tres chicos al llegar

Que bueno que te encontramos, así podremos ir todos juntos al salón, no lo crees sakuno – dijo Tomoka lanzándole una especia de indirecta que a momo no le gusto nada – hai… - dijo la tímida niña .

Lo siento –dijo momo jalando a ryoma por su hombro y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, pensando "Es mío, solo mío así que quita tus ojos de él niña tonta" – tengo que devolverle unas cosas que están en el club, pero adelántense ustedes y el los alcanza luego – termino de decir momo mientras sonreía con mas dificultad cada vez.

Bueno entonces vamos todos, creo que ayer olvide unas cosas en el club - dijo horio – Echizen sabia que dijeran lo que dijeran igual los iban a seguir así que al final decidio darse por vencido – sabes que momo, mejor me lo das en el almuerzo – le dijo a momo con una cara de resignacion – Pero…pero – momo sabia que si resistía en eso ya se vería raro, así que al fin y al cabo termino rindiéndose frente a la situación , no sin antes recordar que en entrenamiento lanzaría unos dunk smash en ciertas mocosas que le habían arruinado el día y además se esforzaría por lanzar pelotas fuera de la cancha para hacer sufrir al metido de horio.

Momo al terminar de crear sus planes maléficos y regresar a la realidad se dio cuenta que ryoma ya se hallaba lejos camino a su salón.

Definitivamente este dia no estaba saliendo como lo habían planeado pensaron momoshiro y ryoma en sus respectivos salones.

El primero se encontraba en un trabajo de historia con nada mas y nada menos que el mamushi, por lo que en dos horas de clase solo habian discutido y su hoja de trabajo seguia en blanco.

Mientras que el segundo se encontraba sentado entre horio, tomoka y ryusaki por lo que el ruido, mezclado con los tartamudeos de la niña con trenzas además de marearlo habían comenzado a darle dolores de cabeza, asi que intento dormir un poco, craso error pues el profesor encargado del curso se encontraba a su tras así que lo desperto muy amablemente.

A la hora del receso ryoma se quería morir, no…., quería matar al profesor de matemática, pues este lo había castigado con el peor ,valga la redundancia, "castigo" que había recibido en su vida, estaba sin receso hasta que limpiara el desorden del salón, pero el problema no era que estaba solo, sino que también habían castigado a tomoka, ryusaki y horio, por lo que el castigo se le hacia eterno, además habia quedado en almorzar con momo y obviamente al paso que iban no terminarían a tiempo.

Por otro lado en el salón de Momo las cosas no iban mejor. Al no haber presentado nada en su reporte de historia y haber interrumpido la clase momoshiro y kaidoh se encontraban en el salón terminando su reporte, sin permiso de salir del salón hasta haberlo terminado.

Mientras en el comedor…..

Eiji, Fuji han visto a Kaidoh – pregunto inu a la pareja que se encontraba disfrutando de su almuerzo – Neeee….no lo hemos visto, por?- dijo eiji mirando a inui – es que quedo en almorzar conmigo, para…discutir su nuevo programa de entrenamiento – dijo el sempai medio rojo – Ahora que lo pienso quede en encontrarme con momo y el ochibi – dijo eiji mirando a todas partes – Seguro se encuentran en sus salones – dijo fuji como siempre sonriente – Bueno voy a buscar a kaidoh – dijo inu encaminándose hacia los salones – Nyaaa…. Fuji me acompañas a buscar a momoshiro – dijo el neko mirando fijamente a su compañero de clase – Eh,…. si claro – dijo fuji extrañado de que el neko este interesado en buscar a momo – nyaaa!...vamos, lo que pasa es que hoy momo trae para el almuerzo croquetas de pulpo . - dijo el neko cogiendo a fuji de las manos y llevándolo hacia los salones mientras fuji sonreía en su interior al saber que el interés de eiji era básicamente la comida que había traído momo.

En el salón de Ryoma las cosas no habían mejorado….

Bueno ahora solo falta limpiar las motas porque no salen al pasillo tu y ryoma y las limpian - dijo tomoka señalando a sakuno.

Apurate – dijo ryoma mietras salía lo mas rápido posible del salón a limpiar las motas – hai……… – dijo una sonrojada sakuno. Al salir se encontraron con eiji.

Nyaaa…..ochibi, justo estábamos yendo a buscar a momo, nos acompañas? – pregunto eiji – no puedo, estoy castigado, pero ahora termino y voy a buscarlo, por favor le dicen que me espere – dijo ryoma un poco emocionado – Esta bien ochibi, nos vemos – ijo eiji encaminándose con fuji al salón de momo .

Fujiko no te parece que últimamente el ochibi esta muy cercano a momo? – dijo eiji mirando a fuji – Si es verdad, ellos se quieren mucho y al parecer ya se dieron cuenta de ello – dijo Fuji sonriéndole a eiji – Sabes los envidio por que ellos siempre parecen estar felices juntos y yo no puedo estar de la misma manera con la persona que quiero – dijo eiji mirando al piso, fuji se sorprendió por lo que le estaba diciendo su neko al cual nunca le había dicho nada para demostrarle cuanto lo quería - No tienes por que envidiarlos, yo siempre estaré contigo - dijo fuji abrazando por detrás a su eiji trasmitiéndole todo el amor que sentia por él .

Mientras eso pasaba, en el salón de momo las cosas no iban mejores pues los dos miembros del equipo de tennis no dejaban de pelear, cuando en eso por la puerta entro Inui .

Inui sempai, que hace acá? – dijo momo al verlo – es que hoy quede en almorzar con kaidoh y como no lo encontraba pues vine a buscarlo – dijo inui arreglándose los lentes para que no se le note el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas – Fshhhhh – dijo kaidoh mirando al piso esperando que momo no se de cuenta de lo rojo que se había puesto a saber que su sempai lo había venido a buscar – Que están haciendo? – dijo inui al ver todo el alboroto que habia en el escritorio de los chicos – Un trabajo de historia – dijo momo al ver el desastre de su carpeta – Bueno espero que terminen rápido porque me parece que quedaste en almorzar con ryoma …..ah y kaidoh te estaré esperando en el comedor – dijo inui poniendo énfasis en el "te estaré esperando", al salir este sabia que había un 99 de que ahora los dos chicos trabajaran mas rápido para terminar gracias a las frases incentivadoras que les había dicho así que se dirigió hasta el comedor.

Tanto momoshiro como kaoru se pusieron a trabajar después de las palabras de su sempai pues cada uno quería estar con esa persona importante en el receso.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya vendre a publicar la continuacion . 

un beso a las personas que dejaron reviews en mis historias anteriores y son de gran ayuda para mi:

**sumiko hoi hoi**

**shadil**

**kurama sohma**

**Suna chan .----- suna.paqui, pero no me quito la costumbre de llamarla asi .**

**xWolframxGirlx**

**Anamacenta**

kisses para todos

Kaguchan

Atobe: Espera ya acabo y yo no salgo O.O

kagu: ore sama quehaces aqui? ¬¬

Atobe: no es obvio le doy ranking a tu fic solo por salir yo ,si o nokabaji

kabaji: Usu

kagu: Pero si tu no sales en el fic O.O

Atobe: Pero aun asi saldre aqui ...mi belleza tiene que salir en algun lado

Kagu: haz lo que quieras ¬¬

Atobe:Encima que aparesco en tu fic de porqueria me respondes asi, deberias abradecerme

kagu: WTF...O.o...oye atobe pero si nadie te llamo

Atobe: mis fans lo hicieron, bueno hastael proximo capitulo o

Kagu: U.U...hasta la proxima


End file.
